


Embarrassing

by funkle my grunkle (nippy96)



Series: College!Stanford Pines [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, LEWD, M/M, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nippy96/pseuds/funkle%20my%20grunkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another study date with college!Ford gets a little steamier than usual. (No actual sex, but still NSFW). Gender Neutral reader.</p><p>it’s not necessary that you read the first two parts of the series, but it might help set the tone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

> pretty much PWP and fluff. even tho this isnt really porn. WHATEVER. it’s lewd.

Stanford Pines was _cute_. Yes, he had started developing a more masculine jawline and broad shoulders and a handsome smoulder, but above all else, he was just adorable. 

And he looked especially attractive as he was now: pinned beneath you, big eyes staring up at you with desire, cheeks flushed and glasses falling off. 

After you and Ford had your first “study” session, the two of you had started dating. Surprisingly it was Ford that asked you out; at the end of the second study date (which had included plenty making-out), he suggested that “perhaps it would be best to start dating in order to make the most out of the current situation.” It was Ford’s complicated way of saying “I’d like to take you out on real dates.” 

You had, of course, agreed, and the past few weeks had been wonderful. Both of you had busy schedules, so anything more than study dates were rare, but the good thing about study dates is that they could easily transform into make-out sessions. Ford had become quite the kisser, and the way his hands traveled over your body, passionate yet anxious, felt wonderful.

This study session had started off the same as the others, and it was ending the same as the others as well. That _was_ , until you had spontaneously pushed Ford down against the bed and hovered over him.

This was Ford’s first, well, everything. First kiss, first romantic relationship… and you were hoping to be his first _time_ too. 

His gaze was both bewildered and turned on as he looked at you, eagerly awaiting your next move. 

You moved one hand over his torso, grazing his chest and arms, while you bent down further to kiss his lips, interspersed with kisses to his neck. Ford’s kisses were becoming more desperate with every moment, and his body leaned into your touches. 

You pulled away for a moment, taking in his sexily disheveled demeanor, and guided your hand to the hem of his shirt. Very slowly, you started pulling it up and asked him, “Is this okay?”

He turned his head to the side, shy, but he practically moaned out, “ _Oh God, yes_.” 

Hastily, you pull his shirt off, admiring his body. His torso had some hair, but it wasn’t exceedingly hairy. You noticed the little happy trail leading down to his groin, but you weren’t gonna go there _just yet_. 

Ford looked somewhat embarrassed at all the attention you were giving his nude chest–all your kisses and touches–but his stifled moans let you he was enjoying it plenty. You rubbed his budding muscles and his soft skin as your mouth focused on one of his nipples. 

He wasn’t particularly sensitive there, but everything about this situation had heightened all of Ford’s senses. The way you looked at him so lovingly, the thoughtful touches from your hands, how goddamn lucky he felt to have someone as wonderful as you spoil him like this.

His mind was foggy with lust and love, letting himself drown in your attention, when suddenly he felt a zing of arousal from his crotch; you begun to grind against it with your own as you continued to kiss his neck and fondle his nipples. You ground against him once more and he let out an obscenely loud “O-oooohhhh!”

He looked so fucking cute and sexy, losing his composure when you hand’t even taken his pants of yet.

Wanting to overstimulate Ford even more, you threw top off as well and rubbed your chest all over his. He felt hotter than ever, and his loud moans were becoming harder for him to contain. Your nipples grazing against his, the way your crotch passionately pushed against his (still-clothed) hard cock, it was so delightfully overwhelming for him.

However, what little composure he had left was gone when you breathily whispered  _“fuck”_ in his ear with one more hump against his groin. 

Ford felt a mix of pure pleasure with rapidly growing humiliation as he came in his pants, calling out your name and unconsciously bucking up towards your hips, desperately grabbing your shoulders. A bit unsure of what was happening, you froze, enjoying the sight and sounds of Ford orgasming. His “ah”s steadily decreased in volume while his face became one of anxiety rather than pleasure.

“Oh, oh my god, I-I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me I can’t believe i did this,” Ford stammered nervously. He looked like he was about to cry. “I’m really, really sorry, I can’t believe I came in my…. oh my god.” He was shakily trying to push you off him so he could go to the bathroom and clean himself up and wallow in sadness, but you stopped him. 

With a calming voice, you told Ford, “There’s no reason to be so upset. I’m not mad or disappointed or anything. I actually really, _really_ enjoyed that.”

“But I… you didn’t even get to… I must look like such a fool,” he said as he bowed his head in shame.

“Don’t worry, I enjoyed it plenty! Plus, if you want, we can just let you rest a bit and get back to it, right?”

“A-actually,” Ford somehow looked even more ashamed as he spoke, “could we…not? It’s-it’s not that I didn’t enjoy it! I loved it! But, uhm, I’m not really feeling up to it right now.”

You were a bit surprised, but just gave Ford a gentle, understanding look. He gave a small smile back at you, while both of you put your shirts back on. You helped him pick out a fresh pair of boxers (you complimented their UFO pattern and he blushed) and jeans before he scampered off to the communal restroom. You told him you’d wait for him to get back, and he returned quickly, holding his soiled garments in one arm.

“Don’t need to wash them immediately?” you asked lightly.

His face flushed again. “No, I just… rinsed them off under the shower for now. They should be fine now.”

You could tell he was trying to speak with confidence again, but he was still quite unsure of himself. 

“Ford, really, it’s okay. I’m not judging you. Seeing you like that actually really… turned me on,” you stated, feeling your face get red.

“Oh,” he replied simply. But the smile he tried to hide told you that your admission had helped ease his guilt.

“C’mere.”

You opened your arms, still laying on the bed, beckoning him. Ford felt some apprehension, but he trusted you, and slid into your hug. 

“We’ll make sure you’re the little spoon for now,” you joked while Ford positioned his back against your chest. 

You held him tightly, giving him some much needed comfort. 

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!!! i am not gonna do any more in this series. i’ve exhausted my ideas/motivation for it lol. kudo and comment if ya can <3 (also sorry for any mistakes im too lazy to do a thorough edit lol)


End file.
